Two Retirees
by Uzume
Summary: *Complete*Goku and Vegeta have outlived their friends and family. They both now reside at HappyVille Retirement home, where all they have is each other and their memories.
1. Two Old Guys

Two Retirees…

+++

Disclaimer- I don't own Dbz or any of its characters. I do own nurse Uzume though. ^^ Also, there is no yaoi or boy love of any kind in this story, except for the friendship kind… so for all you slash lovers- don't be disappointed.

+++

Goku sat at the poorly crafted wooden table, one arm propped on the surface to hold his head up. Despite his relaxed position, he was grinning mischievously at the aged man across from him.

"So Vegeta, make your move." Goku had to suppress the giggle that was threatening to bubble up from within. Vegeta merely scowled and glared down at the table, as though he could burn a hole through the wood with his gaze. A smug grin wormed its way across the saiyan prince's face.

"King me, Kakarotto!" He declared, and moved his checker piece across the board triumphantly. Goku's smile faltered as he begrudgingly placed a black playing piece atop Vegeta's. Said grin still lingering across his lips, Vegeta went to make his next move.

"Hey! Wait a minute Vegeta! It's my turn!" Goku's posture straightened as much as it ever had in the past 5 years and he frowned. "You already had your turn!"

"Yes, I know that, you idiot…" Vegeta calmly removed his hand from the playing board, but the unmistakable twitch in his eye was acting up again. A sure sign that he was indeed agitated by the interruption. "However, you just kinged me, therefore, I get to go again." Thinking he had cleared up all questions, the prince tried once again to move his next piece. Goku was having none of it however, and he turned away from the game, crossing his arms across his now thin chest like a pouting child.

"That's no fair! You're cheating." He sniveled and stuck his tongue out at his one-time rival. The twitch in Vegeta's eye intensified. He stood, though slowly, and pointed an accusing finger at Goku.

"You're just mad because I'm beating you at something." He declared, placing both hands palm down on the table causing the aged piece of furniture to shake and knock some of the checker pieces askew. Goku was no longer paying any attention to Vegeta or their game… he had his eyes glued to the television at the corner of the room, where other seniors sat- cursing at Judge Judy. Vegeta closed his eyes and tried to breathe deeply as Uzume had said he should, but to no avail. With an angered yell, he slapped the game board off the table and scattered the pieces. "Damn you, Kakarotto!" Goku barely glanced up, whereas the other senior citizens grabbed their walkers and shuffled away from the crazy, pointy haired man as fast as their arthritic old bones would carry them. Uzume the nurse came, half walking, half jogging into the entertainment room and quickly spotted the source of the trouble.

"Oh, Vegeta…" She sighed and herded the old people back to the worn, green couch where Goku now sat, thoroughly enjoying the TV show and oblivious to all else. Uzume smiled lovingly at the big goof and patted his shoulder before turning and walking to the still seething Vegeta. "Vegeta?" She took him by the arm and led him to the lounge chair near the antique book case that was situated away from the bothersome noise of the TV. "Remember what I-"

"Shut-up woman, I do not need to be helped around like a child!" He pulled away from Uzume's grasp, nearly losing his balance, but managing to ease into the chair on his own. "It's all Kakarotto's fault anyway." He huffed, turning away from the nurse to gaze out at the rain slicked pavement and dark, ominous skies. The window was locked and barred at the bottom (some of the patients were a little more than senile and had tried several times to escape before the retirement home owners and put bars on the windows) but Vegeta could see between the bars. He sighed, a barely audible sound, but Uzume heard it.

"Vegeta…" She trailed off, knowing it was of no use to talk to him now. He was gone… back into that little place in his head where he was still fighting… where he was in his prime and on top of the world. Only in his mind could he find any peace, and Uzume kindly left him to his memories. She cleaned up the scattered game pieces and placed them and the game board neatly in the box they came in. She spared a last glance toward the one time warrior and left the room to help prepare dinner for everyone.

+++

Danielle Kelsey, whom all the seniors affectionately called Danny sat at the dining table with her hands folded neatly in her lap. She may have been forced to this place by her ungrateful children, but she didn't have to behave as a common street urchin… as many of the elderly here did. Only Vegeta, the man who had been here almost as long as she, had the same pride that she herself displayed daily. The only way in which they weren't alike was when in came to Vegeta's temper. Danny had long since been attracted to this rather disagreeable man, but he didn't look like the type to respond to casual flirting, so she simply pushed the idea of ever loving another man out of her head. Clearly, he wanted to nothing to do with her anyway.

"Danny?" Uzume's voiced interrupted her thoughts. She glance up at the young nurse and smiled politely. "It's time to eat… I brought you your plate." Uzume smiled sweetly.

"Thank you, dear. But, I assure you, I'm quite able to care for myself." Danny's smile never faltered, but her voice firmed and Uzume nodded like a disobedient granddaughter. She placed the plate on the table and left Danny to her thoughts again. 

Vegeta sat next to Goku, his long time friend … and rival…as far as Danny could tell, barely picking at his food. Goku was shoveling in the not so tempting food that the retirement home had to offer like it was French cuisine. Though Danny often laughed at the strange man and held a fondness for him as well, she didn't feel a kinship with him as she did with Vegeta. Danny sighed, spread the napkin across her lap and sipped at the cream of chicken soup that had been served to her. She would have far preferred a creamy, warm bowl of crab soup that she remembered her own grandmother making… but 'beggars can't me choosers' she chided herself and stared across the table at Vegeta, wanting so much to talk to him, but not having the courage.

+++

Finally, the pitiful excuse for a dinner was over and Vegeta had since showered and changed into pajamas and a blue robe. He sat on the edge of his bed, staring at his reflection in the mirror on the other side of the small room. Vegeta frowned at the old man staring back at him.

"When did this happen?" He asked himself quietly. "When did I stop being a warrior and become… this?" He brought one hand to his face and traced the wrinkles that had formed there at some time or another. "How did this happen to me?"

"Hey, don't feel bad… you're not much uglier than me." Came a laughing voice. Vegeta turned to see Goku with his head poking through the door and a grin on his face. His laugh lines were deep, whereas Vegeta's were practically non-existent. His 'frown-lines' made up for it though.

"What do you want, Kakarotto?" Goku giggled and made his way over to Vegeta's bed, where he sprawled out over the blankets. "Get up. I don't want your germs on my bed."

"Aw, relax Vegeta. I just came to visit you before Uzume makes me go to bed." Vegeta took another glance at Goku and saw that he too had his pajamas on, though no robe.

"I don't want your company. Leave me alone, Kakarotto…" Goku frowned and glanced up at Vegeta.

"Hey, you don't look like yourself Vegeta… and you didn't eat much today. What's up?" Goku propped his head up with one hand and awaited and answer.

"What are you now? A psychologist? I said leave me alone damn it!" Vegeta growled, warning his rival not to push the subject. He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his thick, black hair. It was the only part of him that hadn't aged. Goku's mess of hair was also as black and unruly as it had ever been. One of the only signs that neither of them were human. Vegeta hated the fact that he could now almost pass for one. His aged body possessing only slightly more strength than the average human's now.

"It's because of this, isn't it?" Goku glanced around the small room, gesturing with his eyes. Vegeta scowled, but nodded his head once. "I don't like it either, ya know? But… it's just how things turned out. We can't really help the fact that we… we last longer than everyone else." Goku's smiled returned again. "The wrinkles aren't so great either." Vegeta merely huffed and looked up at the ceiling as though the answers to all problems lied in the white latex paint. 

"As usual, you don't know anything Kakarotto. Now get out of here before I blast you out." Goku grinned, knowing he had made Vegeta feel at least a little better and rose slowly from the bed, one of his joints popping. 

"Goodnight, Vegeta." He said softly and made his exit, clicking the door shut behind him. Vegeta smiled a small smile. That idiot Kakarotto made this hell hole bearable. Much as he sometimes hated the guy, he was thankful that he wasn't totally alone. Now that he had outlived his wife and his children and his grandchildren had there own lives… he had nothing but Kakarotto left now. Vegeta slipped out of his robe and into bed, clicking off the lamp light before rolling over to face another night. It was only at this time that he realized how much he missed Bulma. With a heavy sigh, he closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

+++

A/N- Kinda sad, if you ask me… but it will have it's humorous moments. Wait 'til the Bingo game comes up. Tell me what you think and if I should continue with this. ^^ Thanks for reading!


	2. No More Checkers!

Chapter 2

+++

Disclaimer- I don't own Dbz or it's characters. I do own Uzume, obviously, and Danny.

Thanks to all who reviewed my first chapter- 'specially bear and tenshi. ^^ Thanks for the long review. It motivated me to work on the 2nd chapter. So, without further ado- 

+++

Vegeta wanted to run. He wanted to run away from this insanity and … well, there was no where else to go. So it didn't matter anyway. He rubbed at his temples and snatched the clear plastic cup of pills from the nurse who was passing them around. He didn't like that portly woman… she was rude and didn't seem to care very much for anyone here. Weren't nurses supposed to give a shit about their patients? Uzume didn't treat people like that… Speaking of Uzume- Vegeta smirked as he watched the young nurse trying to coax Goku into taking his medicine. Crushing the plastic cup in his hand, not bothering to take the pills they tried to force on him, Vegeta made his way over to Goku.

"Kakarotto, be a man and take the shit." He snapped. Goku shook his head and turned toward Uzume.

"Ya know, Vegeta doesn't take his medicine! Why do I have to?" Vegeta flinched visibly… just what did that idiot Kakarotto think he was doing!? Uzume immediately turned her wrath on the saiyan prince.

"You haven't been taking your medicine? Vegeta! You know that-"

"Damn it woman, I will not allow you people to treat me like this. I will take none of your human medicine. It's my choice!" Vegeta's posture straightened as his pride brought out his anger. "If you ever try to tell me otherwise… I will snap you in half."

"Vegeta… I never meant to…" Uzume trailed off as Vegeta stormed off… well, tried to storm off. His body just didn't allow as much physical strain as it used to. She turned her attention back to Goku, who had tears in his eyes. Uzume gasped and immediately placed the cup of pills aside. "What's wrong, Goku?" This just wasn't like him at all. Neither of the saiyans showed much emotion, but Goku was always the happier of the two.

"Uzume… please make him take the stupid pills. He won't listen to me at all… and without the medicine… he'll get sick again. I don't have anyone else but him. I… I don't like being alone Uzume. Vegeta's the only thing I have now… " Goku wiped at the tears on his face and forced himself to regain composure before anyone else saw him. He didn't want to upset people. 

"Oh… Goku… I'll do what I can, okay?" Uzume wrapped her arms around the older man's neck in a brief embrace before she pulled away and took the cup in her hand. "I know how you feel…" Sorrow passed through her eyes and she dropped the plastic cup, crushing it under her foot. "You know how Vegeta is though… he won't do anything he doesn't want to. So, if he decides he no longer wants to be among us, then damn it… you have that choice too." Uzume took both of his hands in hers and looked into his eyes. "Only you can decide where you'd like to be. If that's with Vegeta, so be it." She kissed him softly on the cheek before turning away to tend to other patients. Goku smiled halfheartedly, more out of affection for Uzume than from true happiness, and went to challenge Vegeta to their daily morning match of checkers.

+++

Danny watched as Vegeta crushed the cup of pills. The elderly woman looked down at her own batch of medicine.

"Like a fuckin' drugstore." She mumbled to herself. Just because she was a proper lady, didn't mean she couldn't think what she damn well pleased. With a sigh, she popped the colorful assortment into her mouth and forced the pills down with a quick gulp of water. Tossing the cup into the trash, Danny headed over to the reading area. Not to read, but to watch the checkers match between her two favorite people. She decided to finally have a real conversation with Vegeta today. Or at least try to… her life wasn't much at this point and she didn't want to make it any worse by having regrets. Besides, it was obvious that Vegeta was choosing to leave the living world very soon… she wanted to get to know him before the lack of his medication brought sickness into his body. Danny smiled softly and settled into her favorite recliner.

+++

"Honestly, Kakarotto… do you have to make me beat you into submission this late in the game?" Vegeta growled and settled into the wooden chair. Goku grinned and shoved the checker board aside. 

"Actually, I really don't want to play checkers anymore. I… I've been thinking." Goku's smile faded and he looked into Vegeta's eyes. The prince only snickered.

"Oh. Kakarotto thinking… what wonders I have yet to take in." He said with obvious sarcasm. Goku scowled.

"C'mon, I'm serious!" He replied, tiredly rubbing his callused hands across his face. "Can't you just listen?"

"All right… what is it?" Vegeta sighed, stretched his left leg out, but refused to make eye contact with his rival.

"Vegeta… you know… what will happen to you? Don't you?" Goku looked imploringly into the black orbs that no longer contained the same spark that defined who Vegeta was. The spark was now a dim candle and Goku hated that.

"Of course I know, you idiot. Stop bothering me with questions you already have the answer to." Vegeta belligerently crossed his arms. "And I know you've made the same choice. I refuse to leave this Earth dependent on some drug that is supposedly helping me."

"I know… I don't like it either." Goku idly tapped his fingers on the same wooden table they sat at every day. "But… I don't really know how long we can last without… without the drugs."

"Don't be a fool. We won't last more than a week at most." Vegeta said this casually. "And it's just as well." Goku nodded and stood.

"Well, you'd better get ready then. It is Wednesday. Care to enjoy one last Bingo game tonight?" Goku grinned at Vegeta's response, or rather his lack of one. "Oh, and Danny has been staring at you forever. I can't stand the suspense anymore, so go talk to her already."

"Damn you, Kakarotto." Vegeta grumbled as Goku walked off to watch 'The Price is Right.' To make matters worse. The woman named Danny was now walking toward him. Vegeta's eye twitched as the woman sat down across from him. 'What in Kami's name does the old broad want?' He thought sourly, refusing to acknowledge her presence.

"Hello… Vegeta." 

+++

"What do you want?" Danny flinched inwardly at his harsh reply. 'This is going to take more work than I thought.' She thought to herself, but smiled politely at Vegeta.

"I just wanted to talk." She tried again.

"I have nothing to say to you." Vegeta growled and turned his head. "And I can't imagine what you might have to say that would interest me." Danny frowned, visibly hurt by his remark. 'I will not let him do this to me.' She firmed her resolve and held out her hand.

"You know, we were never really formally introduced." Vegeta huffed and scowled at her outstretched hand. "My name is Danielle, but everyone calls me Danny." 

"I already know your name woman, and you already know mine…" He answered, determined not to even attempt polite conversation. He glanced over to Goku who, for once, had his attention on something other than the TV. 'What does that idiot Kakarotto staring at?' Vegeta watched as his fellow saiyan made crazy movements, urging Vegeta to shake Danny's hand. Shaking his head, Vegeta looked to Uzume who was frowning at him as well. With an angry sigh, Vegeta took the woman's hand, shook it once and pulled away quickly. "Happy? Now leave me alone." He growled at Danny.

"But we only just met." She smiled, and pulled the checker's board onto the table. "And to celebrate our new acquaintance with one another, I challenge you to a friendly game of checkers." Danny grinned as Vegeta's eyes narrowed. She knew he would never back down from any challenge… even a simple board game. She had learned that much from watching Goku challenge him to the silly game each and every morning, and it never failed to work.

"Fine, woman. But once I beat you, will you leave me alone?" He asked in an irritated tone. Danny nodded as she set up the pieces.

"But, how do you know you'll beat me?" She laughed playfully at his expression.

"What do you mean, how do I know? Simple woman- I would never lose to some simple human female." He smirked and turned the board around so that he controlled the black pieces and Danny controlled the red ones.

"All right, but let's say you lose." Danny took first turn, because red goes first… as every senior citizen knows. "If that happens, then you have to have a real conversation with me. No complaints." 

"That is fine with me, woman. But I won't lose." Vegeta smirked confidently and the game went on.

+++

A/N- I hate to leave the chapter like this, but I kinda had to rush through the ending… and I wanted to post it up today. Anyway, Bingo and creamed corn in the next chapter. Sorry for the lack of humor so far. Don't worry though, I'm about to make up for it. ^^ heehee.


	3. One Last Bingo Game

Chapter 3

+++

Disclaimer- Do I honestly have to go through this again? Who even cares? I certainly don't… so on with the story. ^_~

+++

"Heh, heh. Looks like you lose, woman." Vegeta snickered as he jumped Danny's last checker piece. Danny's face visibly saddened, she had truly wanted to talk with the man. 'Oh, well… guess I'll have to come up with another way…' She said to herself and stood.

"Yes, you did beat me. I guess I'll go now…" Vegeta's mental victory dance halted immediately. How could he gloat, when the woman clearly wasn't upset about losing? Kakarotto never let him down in that aspect. The stupid oaf always pouted after each loss, heightening Vegeta's pleasure at winning. But this woman… had to ruin it all. But being Vegeta, he wasn't about to let it show.

"Of course I beat you, foolish human. You didn't really hope to win, did you?" Danny only smiled at him.

"It was only a game. It's of no consequence to me…" She countered and almost enjoyed watching anger redden his wrinkled features. Not waiting for his temper to explode, Danny moved to the reading area again, pulled a book from the shelf and sat down in the recliner. 

"Damn woman… " Vegeta grumbled as he made his way over to the TV area and sat in the chair to the left of Goku. "What are you smiling at, you idiot?" He snapped at Goku who was staring at him and clearly struggling not to laugh.

"Oh, nothing. So… how was your date?" Goku could hold it in no longer and he began to giggle. 

"Date!? The damned female wouldn't leave me alone!" He growled indignantly, pretending to watch 'Jerry Springer' which had replaced… 'The Price is Right'. 

"W-wow, Vegeta. And at your age too." Goku was now seriously fighting the urge not to burst out laughing. "I wish I had your skills."

"Kakarotto! Shut up!" Vegeta stood, one hand bracing his lower back. "I can still kick your ass, you know."

"Wh-what are you gonna do? Heehee… throw your false teeth at me?" 

"**False Teeth!!!?**" Vegeta roared, once again scaring the other elderly people. "That does it!!" Vegeta began to walk as quickly as he had in a long time over to Goku, who was holding his hands up in mock defense. 

"I surrender! Please! Have mercy on me, your ancientness!" Goku was now crying, he was laughing so hard.

"I'm gonna…" Vegeta trailed off and his eyes widened. He stumbled forward the last couple of steps and nearly fell on top of Goku instead of fighting him. 

"Vegeta!" Goku's laughter immediately stopped as he got up and helped Vegeta sit down on the couch. "What's wrong? Are… are you all right?"

"Get off me… K-kakarotto… I don't need-" The aged prince's words were swallowed up as a wave of pain passed through his chest. He grabbed the front of Goku's shirt, as if to insult him again, but instead said only one word- "W-water…" 

"Right." Goku nodded and called to Uzume. "Hey! Uzume, bring some water… quick!" As fast as she had ever moved, Uzume rushed to Vegeta's side with a glass of water in hand. Vegeta managed to take the glass and gulp down the contents without assistance. He slowly relaxed as the pain receded.

"Get away from me, the both of you." He said breathlessly.

"But Vegeta…" Goku began, only to be silenced by the glare aimed at him.

"Get the fuck away from me or I really will kick your ass." Taking short, wincing breaths, Vegeta collapsed against the couch as Goku and Uzume walked away. 

+++

"Uzume… what happened to him? Why is he having problems so soon? We only just stopped taking our medication today…" Goku looked worriedly to the nurse for answers. Uzume shook her head and sighed.

"No, Goku… _You _stopped taking your pills today… but neither of us knows how long it's since Vegeta stopped taking his." She brushed away silent tears that were beginning to roll down her cheeks. "Stubborn old coot… Why won't he let anyone help him?" Before Goku could reply, Danny came rushing over to them.

"What happened to Vegeta?" She asked, wringing her hands in worry. Uzume looked up at her sadly.

"Without the medicine to keep the heart disease at bay… H-he's slowly getting sick again." Goku looked back over at the Saiyan prince, who was still in the same spot, trying to catch his breath. "See… I had a heart disease a long, long time ago… and even though I managed to get rid of it, it lived in my system all these years… dormant, I guess." Danny listened intently, watching Goku's expression darken. "A few years back, Vegeta caught the disease from me... and we both started to take medicine for it again, 'cause our bodies weren't strong enough to hold it off anymore." Uzume wrapped one arm around Goku's shoulders as a look of guilt shone in his eyes. "It's my fault he's… sick."

"No… he made the choice to stop fighting…" She whispered to him, patting his shoulder, "It's not your fault, Goku…" Words were meaningless however, and the three stood helplessly and watched the beginning of the end slip into view.

+++

"No!" 

"C'mon!! It's our last time!!"

"I said, no."

"For a few minutes??!"

"Why should I?"

"Well, uh… 'cause I asked nice? C'mon, c'mon!! I'll leave you alone if you do!"

"All right… all right… just shut up already Kakarotto." Goku grinned in victory and grabbed Danny by the arm. She had been watching the two, and was just barely managing to keep herself from laughing out loud. She knew that that would not put her on Vegeta's good side, however, which is where she wanted to be before… before he was gone.

"C'mon Danny! You can sit with us!" Goku smiled, happy that he had 'won' and went to the entertainment room for the weekly game of Bingo. Vegeta followed, though without quite as much enthusiasm. Goku found three seats in a row and placed Danny in the middle so that Vegeta would have to sit next to her. 

"Let's just get this over with. And if you think I'm to scream 'Bingo' like some old, mad lunatic… then you are more senile than I imagined, Kakarotto." Vegeta said, wincing as he sat. The pain in his chest had subsided slightly, but it seemed to hurt more when he was agitated… which he was. Goku really didn't notice this as he was staring straight ahead and grinning like an idiot, waiting for Uzume to pass the chips out. Danny just shook her head.

"Honestly… what is so exciting about a board game?" She asked no one in particular, but surprisingly, Vegeta was the one to answer her.

"That idiot thinks everything is exciting." He remarked, tapping his fingers on the long tables that had been set out just for this 'special' night. 

Finally, all the chips had been passed out and one of the nurses was now calling out numbers.

"O, 26… O,26." Goku was happily searching his card for a 26 and Vegeta was placing a chip over 'O, 26'. Several minutes later, Vegeta found that his card was now filled in the 'O' column. Just as he was about to dump the chips off, so he wouldn't have to go through any sort of shouting, (it's not like he wanted any of the stupid prizes they were giving out anyway) Goku looked over and noticed this.

"Hey Vegeta! You've got a whole column! You won!" Goku practically shouted. "Aren't you gonna say anything!?"

"Absolutely not. I refuse to embarrass myself." Vegeta crossed his arms.

"Well… then… can I have your card? Since you don't want it?" Goku looked at him hopefully. In answer, Vegeta tipped his card so that the chips slid off onto the table.

"Whoops. Sorry about that, Kakarotto." He snickered. 

"Hey! You did that on purpose!" Goku protested and looked at Danny. "I have a witness!" Danny covered her mouth with her hand to stifle a giggle. "Why do you have to be like that, Vegeta?" He scowled. Vegeta only smirked, rather evilly. Perhaps this night wouldn't be a total waste after all.

*half an hour later*

"Thanks, Danny! That was really nice of you." Goku smiled, holding his box of candy that he had won. Danny had given him her card, when she was about to win. It was clearly obvious that he wasn't going to be winning tonight. Vegeta, on the other hand, had had the chance to win almost every game, but had delighted in dumping the chips off each time just to watch Goku's reaction. "I'm gonna go eat candy! G'night Vegeta, G'night Danny!" Goku headed to his room to have an unforgettable candy pig-out. Danny smiled at his retreating figure. She turned around to say goodnight to Vegeta, but he was gone. With a long sigh, Danny slowly walked to her own room. 

"I guess it just isn't meant to be…" 

+++

A/N- Well, I hope someone enjoyed this light humor. Because it's going to be drama from here on out. You were warned. I might get too depressed and decide to sprinkle a laugh here and there though. 


	4. Sleepless Nights

Chapter 4

+++

Disclaimer- I don't own Dbz or it's characters. But I could if I wanted to, so there. Nyah! 

A big thank you to everyone who reviewed. ^^ *hands out cookies* Now, on with the story.

+++

Goku couldn't sleep. He rolled from one side of the bed to the other, glanced at the clock on the wall, and was even reduced to picking and eating little chocolate crumbs that had crumbled onto his pillow from his earlier dessert. He honestly couldn't remember the last time this had happened. Actually, he couldn't recall any time at all when he hadn't fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. He didn't like the dead silence, either. He wanted to talk to someone. Rolling once more to the left side of the bed, towards the wall with the framed picture of his family, Goku sighed dramatically and tried to shake the feeling that something wasn't quite right. With the determination that had won him so many long fought and tiring battles, he forced his mind to quiet. It wasn't easy… his thoughts kept drifting back to Vegeta and to the temptation to go check on him. Something wasn't- 

An aggravated groan erupted from Goku. 'I'm just being a typical old man.' He thought. 'Vegeta only had one episode today… he's fine.' He pulled the covers to his chin, feeling a chill suddenly spread through him. 'Kami, I really hate this…'

"One… Two… Three…" He began counting sheep. Which turned into dragons. Which turned into little Babas floating by, each on the witch's trademark crystal ball. Despite his worry, Goku giggled deliriously at this and slipped into a light slumber.

+++

Apparently, not many people were sleeping tonight, Danny mused to herself as she listened to Goku counting quietly. She smiled and moved away from his door, and towards another. She technically wasn't supposed to be up and about unless she had an emergency… but she couldn't sleep. Danny was worried about Vegeta. 'I'll just make sure he's okay… then I'll be able to sleep.' She told herself and slowly pushed Vegeta's door open. He was laying on his side, facing the door, knees curled up in front on him. Danny smiled before realizing that he was curled up because he was in obvious pain. Now that her eyes had adjusted to the dark, she could see his frail hands clenching the bed sheets and his upper body twitching spasmodically. Wasting no more time, she moved to his bedside as quickly as she could.

"Vegeta!" She whispered in a high-pitched, worried tone. "Vegeta, please! Tell me… how can I help?" His eyes slid open just barely and he glared at her.

"G-get out… human… I…" His eyes widened and he was cut off as a blast of pain shot through the left side of chest. It was a hot, torturous pain that radiated throughout his body. A pain that made him sweat and shiver. The wave passed over him, and he was allowed a moment of semi-calm. Using this opportunity, he reached out as though to slap Danny away from him. "Get… a-away from me… worthless… f-female. I don't… need your h-help." He tried to growl but only succeeded in whispering angrily. Straightening her stance, Danny didn't budge.

"I'm not leaving you here to suffer. I don't care how angry you are." Barely acknowledging his stuttered protests, Danny pulled a wooden chair out from under Vegeta's desk and positioned it beside the stubborn man. She sat down and laid her hand across his. Scowling, he pulled his hand away.

"D-don't touch me…" He coughed slightly and twisted the covers as he rendezvoused with the familiar pain once more. 

"Do you want me to get Uzume?" Danny asked, reaching out to touch Vegeta's forehead, only to have him predictably knock her aside with a clumsy upsweep of his hand. "How about some water?" She asked, giving up on soothing him. He groaned, the type of groan that can only signify intense pain and nodded weakly. Danny, happy to help him, hurried to the bathroom and brought back a cup of water. She touched his shoulder… only this time, he didn't move. He just shivered, his eyes glazed with agony. "Can you… sit up?" Vegeta breathed in deeply and managed to prop himself up on his elbow. She placed the cup in his hand, knowing he wouldn't allow her to help him, even if he were dying of thirst. Vegeta sipped at the water, spilling several drops onto the bed and his pajamas. A few more deep breaths later, the attack passed and he collapsed back on the bed, panting heavily. Danny shifted her weight uncomfortably. "A-are you… okay?" Vegeta didn't answer, his exhaustion had practically forced him to sleep. A weak, relieved smile worked the wrinkles out of Danny's anxious expression. She placed the cup on the desk and sat back in the chair after pulling it back to it's original position next to the desk. There, she folded her arms atop the warped wood of the table and rested her head. She stared at Vegeta's still form, wondering if he'd be angry with her…

~1 hour later

Vegeta came awake slowly. Which was not something he was accustomed to. He liked to know what was going on around him right away. So far, he could only tell that it was still very late, and dark out. He was finally able to open his eyes and as they adjusted to the light, or rather the lack of light, he saw Danny… asleep. Her arms and head resting on his desk. He had a strange feeling of déjà vu, where had he seen this before? Bulma. When, once in his youth… he had been hurt and was staying in one of the many rooms of Capsule Corp., He had awoken to see Bulma, who had obviously been watching over him, asleep, her arms folded on a desk and her eyes closed in peaceful sleep. That was the day he had begun to feel something for her… Vegeta had never been one to cry, but tears streaked down his cheeks at that memory and he quickly rolled over.

"How is it possible… to miss one damn female so much? How in Kami's name… can one worthless human… make me hurt so much?" He whispered into the dark and closed his eyes, desperately wanting only to sleep and forget everything.

+++

Author's Notes: Sorry for such a short chapter. The first part was rather pointless, I'll admit… but I just wanted some Goku in there. The second half was important. This story is going to last a little longer than I anticipated. Thanks for reading. ^^ Next Chapter will up soon!


	5. The Beginning of the End

Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I own everything… didn't you know that?

Thanks to all who saw fit to review. Let the drama continue.

+++

Danny had left Vegeta's room early, slipping out silently so as not to disturb his much needed sleep. She padded sleepily to the dining area, still clad in only her pajamas and saw that she was not the only early riser. Goku sat at one end of the long table chatting with Uzume who sat across from him. Danny smiled and sat next to Goku who grinned when he saw her.

"G'mornin', Danny!" He greeted. Uzume smiled a 'good morning', while sipping at her coffee. 

"Good morning, you two. What's for breakfast, Uzume dear?" Danny asked. Uzume only smiled playfully.

"The usual… by the way, Danielle… where were you last night? When I peeked in to check on you this morning… you weren't in your room." Danny blushed and looked at Goku who was winking like an idiot and smiling.

"Oh, honestly! The both of you are acting like little children. I… was worried about Vegeta, so I went to check on him last night and fell asleep at the desk in his room." She straightened her posture indignantly, but the red tint still lingered across her cheeks.

"Suuure you did!" Goku and Uzume answered in unison before breaking into a fit of giggling suited only for 13 year old girls. Danny crossed her arms in mock anger, but couldn't help smiling a little.

"What are you 3 idiots giggling about?" Came a stern, though sleepy voice. They all looked up to see Vegeta standing over them. He had obviously just woken up.

"Nothing…" Goku sputtered between chuckles. Vegeta scowled and grabbed a bagel from the center of the table.

"Let me know when you children are capable of intelligent conversation…" He grumbled and walked towards the TV, munching on his dry breakfast. Danny, Uzume, and Goku looked at each other and started laughing all over again.

+++

"YOU WHAT!? How… how COULD you!?" 

"I can't help the way I am!! Why can't you just accept me?"

"We have CHILDREN for Christ's sake! And you're telling me to accept you?"

"I thought you loved me!! Apparently I was wrong." 

*Click*

"Have you noticed the way she's been behaving lately? I'm starting to think-"

*Click*

"Well, John… I'm n-"

*Click*

"And now for a words from our-"

*Click*

"FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI!!! Pick a station Kakarotto!!" Vegeta, who had been lounging in the large white sofa in front of the TV, was now perched on the edge of the cushion. His hands balled into fists, left eye twitching slightly. Goku looked over at Vegeta with an expression of alarm.

"Gee, sorry Vegeta." He mumbled and sunk lower into his chair before quickly turning 'Days of our Lives' back on. Goku sighed tiredly as he watched Vegeta relax again. He didn't want to say anything… especially not to Uzume or Vegeta, but he was having a constant horrible ache in his chest. Noticeable to others only by Goku's constant wincing and rubbing of his chest. He ignored it as best he could and pretended to be interested in the TV show.

"All right. You have my attention… what is it?" Goku looked up to see Vegeta standing over him.

"Huh?"

"Don't give me that, Kakarotto. I've seen the way you've been acting. So, what do you want, sympathy?" Vegeta sneered down at his fellow saiyan.

"No, Vegeta. I don't want sympathy." Goku's eyebrow's drew together in an angry frown. "Can't you just leave me alone?" He stood up so that he could be the taller one. "I'm not in the mood for your games." With that, he brushed past Vegeta and walked down the hallway to his room. Vegeta stood, a look of shock plastered across his face, and watched.

"I've never seen him like this before." Vegeta turned to see Uzume behind him, holding a cup of medicine in her hand. 

"The man's about to die, you two. Couldn't you be a little more understanding?" Danny's voice arose from the recliner that was situated next to the two sofas. "Honestly, I'd have thought that you of all people would understand what he's going through, Vegeta." Vegeta whirled around angrily. 

"Listen woman, you don't ever tell me what to think. If I want your opinion, I'll give it to you. So shut-up and mind your own business." He spat out hatefully. Danny's eyes widened and she rose from her chair.

"Don't call me woman. My name is Danielle. And whether you want my opinion or not, I refuse to be silent when I see you treat others like they aren't worth your time!" Uzume squeaked and ducked past the two seniors… 'Jeez , old people can be scary…'

"Since you obviously ignored half of our conversation, human, you must have missed the part where I asked the big idiot what was wrong." Vegeta and Danny were nose to nose now, both looking at the other with contempt.

"Oh, whatever. You looked at him like he was a bug you could squash. Why would anyone want to talk to you about their problems when you're so preoccupied with your image?" She countered. Vegeta opened his mouth to say something in his defense, but Danny held up her hand, "Aren't you afraid? Of dying with no one who cares for you? Don't you want to leave behind any memories? Or is your pride really worth giving all that up?"

"Shut-up, woman, I warn you. I will not be spoken to like that by some pathetic human. I care nothing for this Earth anymore. Leaving behind memories is not on my list of priorities." Vegeta said, before turning on his heel and taking the same path Goku had walked only moments ago. Danny could only watch, tears building up in her eyes.

"I will not be reduced to tears by that arrogant bastard. I will not! I know there must be more to him than what's on the surface…" She blinked back the tears and straightened her posture. "Uzume!"

"Yes, Danny?" Uzume appeared behind her, looking rather frazzled. "Did you need something?"

"Yes, dear. I need to ask you a few questions. If you have the time." Danny smiled at her.

"Sure thing, Danny. Let's talk at lunch, okay? Old Mr. Reeves keeps trying the jump out the window… I have to watch him until my lunch break." Uzume gestured behind her to an elderly man who was inching his way towards the larger windows near the front of the room. 

"I think you might want to go get him, dear." Danny smiled, trying not to laugh as Uzume ran after Mr. Reeves, her expression frantic. 'Hopefully I'll get some answers…' With a long sigh, Danny settled back into her recliner to watch the daily drama that was life at a retirement home…

+++

A/N- Argh! Really crappy chapter, I know. I just really wanted to get it written. I promise that Chapter 6 will be longer and much better than this one. Thanks for reading. ^^ Ja ne!


	6. History and Trust

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own not- Dragon Ball Z or any of it's characters. Only Danny is mine. And Uzume… obviously.

Thanks to all the people who reviewed! *Hands out Choco cookies* On with the story…

+++

"Kakarotto?" Vegeta called through the door leading to Goku's room. When Goku didn't answer, Vegeta entered without knocking, glancing around the room. "Kakarotto, where the hell are you?" Goku was not on his bed, at his desk, or at the windows. 

"V-vegeta?" Came a strained, tired voice from the bathroom. Vegeta walked towards the bathroom and found Goku slumped against the sink. Sweat covered his entire body, a cup lay on it's side in the floor where the water it had contained was now soaking the small rug in front of the sink. Goku was gasping for air, his eyes closed, his face contorted into an expression of agony. Vegeta frowned, placed an arm under Goku's shoulders and helped him to stand. He managed to get the ailing saiyan to his bed where Goku then collapsed. "Vegeta… c-could you…" Goku trailed off and curled up on his side. Vegeta understood all to well, having suffered the same problem last night. He went to the bathroom and filled another cup with water. He didn't know why it worked, but for some reason, water seemed to ease the pain. Goku took the water gratefully and drank it down in three quick gulps. "Thanks…" He crumpled the cup and tossed it on his desk.

"Kakarotto… I…"

"Came to apologize?" Goku smirked and managed to sit up on his own. 

"Absolutely not. I…" Vegeta, for once in his life was at a loss for words. Goku's smile widened as he was still catching his breath and he nodded, assuring the older man that he understood what was trying to be said. Vegeta coughed uncomfortably and nodded once before walking out of the room. Goku chuckled and let himself fall back on his bed… 

"I'm glad to see you making an effort, Vegeta." He said to the ceiling, "But not everyone understands what you're _not_ saying…"

+++

"Be right with you, Danny." Uzume calls over her shoulder as she helps Mr. Reeves into a recliner and instructs a fellow worker on the elderly mans current state of mind. Danny sat quietly at the breakfast table as the frazzled Uzume came toward her.

"You look tired, dear." Danny smiles and pushes a bowl of soup to her friend and caretaker. "I got you some soup from the kitchen."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it," Uzume is already spooning in soup as fast as she can. "I haven't had anything to eat today… skipped breakfast." She stops long enough to gulp down a glass of water next to her. "So, you wanted to talk to me about something, right?"

"Yes. It's about… well, Vegeta." Danny lowered her eyes causing Uzume to giggle before slurping down more soup.

"I thought so. I heard you two arguing this morning… Luckily I got out of there before it turned into a war!" 

"Oh honestly, I was just trying to make a point." Danny scowled, but there was no real anger behind the expression.

"I'm just kidding. What'd you want to know?"

"Well, anything you could tell me really… I just, I don't understand him. I was hoping you knew more about him." Uzume nodded and tipped the bowl to her lips, finishing her lunch.

"Actually, I asked Goku the same thing when they first arrived here. He was very distant… still is. Though, I think he's gotten used to me." Uzume laughed a little, "Man, he was even crankier day one."

"I can imagine. I wasn't to happy about coming here myself." Danny's posture straightened and she frowned thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I know. But it was even worse for Vegeta. Here was a guy who had spent his entire life determined not to be dependent on anyone… See, he was super strong when he was young. I don't mean body-building strong. I mean, 'kill you with one punch' strong." Danny raised an eyebrow. "I'm serious. He and Goku had… super-natural powers from what I understand."

"And where did you get this information?" Danny asked, clearly skeptical.

"From Goku. He isn't strong anymore, but he still has a couple of powers." Uzume sipped at her water, turning the near empty glass in her hands. "Those have faded since I first met him though. And by now… with the heart disease… I'm sure it's more of an effort for him to move than a normal senior."

"So what does that have to do with Vegeta? It still doesn't answer the biggest question." Danny leaned back in her chair. "Why is he the way he is? What is it exactly that makes him so distant?" Uzume looked down at her hands and shifted in her chair.

"Danny… from what I know… Vegeta hasn't had an easy life. He's had defenses up since he was very young. Never really had a childhood… he was taken from his home… from his parents." Uzume shook her head and looked into Danny's eyes, "I don't know if I should be telling you this. You're my friend, Danielle, and I hope you're not angry… but I can't just talk about Vegeta as if he were already gone." The young woman's eyes filled with tears, "I don't even want to think about it… I've been with Goku and Vegeta since they arrived here. How can I… How will I ever be able to say goodbye to those guys?" Uzume sniffled and wiped tears from her cheek with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry… it's just hard…"

"That's all right, dear. I understand." Danny reached across the table and placed her hand over Uzume's. "It must be very hard for you… I will talk to Vegeta myself." Danny stood and looked down at her caretaker. "I think that you were right not to tell me. It's only proper that I hear it from him… by earning his trust."

"Danny… perhaps Goku could tell-" Uzume also stood up, placing her empty water glass inside the equally empty soup bowl. 

"No. I've realized something, thanks to you." Danny smiled, "I don't just want to know _about_ Vegeta. I want to know him as the person he really is. And when I do get to hear his story, I want it to be spoken from his lips…"

"Good luck," Uzume smiled sadly, "Just remember that… they don't-"

"I know that." With that, Danny turned and walked to the entertainment room to see Vegeta sitting alone by the bookcases, his head in his hands.

***

A/N- My word, I have never written a worse chapter! You'll have to forgive me. I might take this down and write it over. I haven't been able to get my ideas onto paper recently… *sighs* All I ask is that everyone be patient while I get my scrambled thoughts in order. ^^ If you're not too disgusted with this pathetic attempt at writing, you could leave me a review. Some motivation would help. ^_~ Ja ne!


	7. Tears and Memories

Two Retirees

Chapter 7

***

Disclaimer- I don't own anything except for the refrigerator box I live in. Oh, and Danny and Uzume- who is a sad attempt to place myself in a fanfic. Even though, she is nothing like me. heh. No more of those.

***

Vegeta pressed his thumb and forefinger against the bridge of his nose, nursing the beginnings of a headache. He'd never felt so helpless, so lost… without purpose. He wanted to kill himself and Kakarotto and get it over with… and he felt like a weakling for even considering taking his own life without reason… In battle, sure. But for some stupid disease? He couldn't just end it. But the only other option was a slow and rather painful end. It would have been funny if it weren't so embarrassing. Once one of the strongest men in the universe… now only a weak and feeble old man, barely able to walk very long without getting winded.

"But, it's not me! Damn it… damn it…. damn it…" He whispered angrily. Vegeta pressed the palms of his hands against his eyes and lowered his head. He could feel a lump in his throat and his eyes were burning, after a moment he realized what those things meant. "No… I am not that weak… No…"

"Vegeta?" It took him a few seconds to register the voice as Danny's. Annoying human…

"Go away, I have nothing to say to you." He didn't look up, only focused on clearing his blurry vision.

"Vegeta, please… I only want to talk to you… please." Vegeta finally turned his head and looked up at her. Danny was standing over his chair, her eyes full of concern… and… tears?

"What? What is so important that you cannot leave me in peace?" Kami, he was pathetic… Why didn't he argue? Why did he give in so easily? 'Because I'm too fucking tired to argue… just let her speak… then she'll leave me alone…'

Danny smiled a little and pulled up one of the wooden chairs that were tucked neatly under their wooden tables. She sat next to him and folded her hands in her lap. "Vegeta, I know you don't like me that much."

"Glad to know you're not as stupid as Kakarotto." He snorted. She glared at him a little, but chose not to argue.

"Anyway, I know you don't like me. But… I have to tell you… that I do like you. I like you and Goku, very much. Out of all the senile people here, only you seem to have held onto your dignity. You remind me of myself, in so many ways… distant… sarcastic," She smiled and continued, not aware of the rage building in Vegeta's eyes, nor his muscles tensing. "But I know, that you're a nice guy on the inside. I know you care about others…" Danny paused, taking a deep breath, "What I'm trying to say is that, I'd like to know you. I want to know the real you, before…" She trailed off. Vegeta, was trembling with anger. He stood, slowly, and Danny finally saw the rage written plainly on his face.

"You pathetic human. You call this dignified?! Crawling around like some lowly insect!! Having to be helped for almost everything??! And then… after insulting what dignity I do still have left, you dare to compare yourself to me!?" He paused, breathing deep, ignoring the shocked expression on Danny's face, and the tears building in her eyes. "You think you know so much about me? You say I'm like you!!? I could have crushed you woman, I could have killed you with but a glance!! You stupid, worthless, pathetic human!!!! Yes, I hate you! I hate you and your stupidity! How… how…" Danny wasn't listening anymore, her face was covered by her hands, her shoulders shaking with soft sobs. It took her a moment to realize that Vegeta was no longer raving like a lunatic. She glanced up just in time to see him grimace and choke on his next barrage of hateful words. He grabbed his chest and fell to his knees.

"V-vegeta!?" Danny cried out. She caught him right before he slammed into the floor. "Uzume!!" The other seniors had left the room, scared off my Vegeta's yelling. Goku was the only one in the room, he was standing at the doorway, tears coursing down his pale cheeks. Danny leaned over Vegeta, wrapping her arms around his limp form and calling for Uzume.

***

"Father?" Vegeta called toward the figure standing in front of him. He reached out, wanting to confirm what his eyes were telling him. "F-father? Y-you're dead…" The dark haired figure looked down at him, smiled sadly and blurred into the form of Goku. "Ka-Kakarotto?"

"Vegeta? He's awake! You guys! Look!" Vegeta wanted to cover his ears… the voices were so loud. Did they have to scream, for Kami's sake? A feminine voice slightly softer, called to him.

"Vegeta, open your eyes. C'mon…"

"Wh-what?" Slowly, Vegeta blinked. Once, twice, and then opened his eyes. Uzume, Kakarotto and Danny were all standing around him. He was lying on his back… in his room… Uzume smiled and placed a washcloth on his forehead.

"We thought we lost you…" She whispered, and he realized that she was squeezing his hand, rubbing her thumb across the back of it.

"Get out." He mumbled hoarsely.

"What?" They all chorused, looking at him in confusion.

"I said get out. I don't want to see any of you." None of them moved. "I said get out, damn it!" With hurt expressions, Goku and Uzume left the room silently. Danny lingered for a moment but eased out of the room as well, after receiving a hate-filled glare from Vegeta. She closed the door behind her. Vegeta yanked the washcloth off of his forehead and threw it across the room, sending a bolt of pain through his chest. He did his best to ignore and glared up at the white ceiling, finally allowing tears to slide slowly down his cheeks.

"Father…"

***

A/N- The ending was really rushed. Poo. Oh well, at least I have the story mapped out in my head now. ^^ Thanks for all those who reviewed my last chapter. *Big, cheesy smile* Lemme know what you think… I promise to get the next chapter out a lot faster this time.


	8. Say It Ain't So!

Two Retirees

Chapter 8

***

A/N- Guess what, I'm sick of disclaimers. So there. Stick THAT in your pipe and smoke it! Heh. Just wanted to say that. I just wanna say Thank You to everybody who reviewed my lil story. It's been very motivating. And I haven't gotten a single flame! *crosses fingers* I'm thinking that there will be one or most likely two chapters after this one… which is a lot longer than I was originally planning. I hope you guys continue to enjoy the story as much as you have seemed to so far. I like to think I'm doing a good job. ^^ This may very well be the longest Author's Note I have ever written! But you guys deserved a formal thank you. Well, I do believe I'm done- Onto Chapter 8! *Uzume gallops off into the sunset on her donkey*

***

"What is the meaning of this!" Uzume gulped as the head nurse peered into the two bottles of pills that contained Vegeta's and Goku's medicine. The bottles were near full, mostly because the 'patients' were not taking them. "Can you please tell me, Miss Kohjoh, Why these bottles are nearly full, when the label on the bottle tells me that we should be ordering a refill for the both of them?" 

"Well, you see… I… what happened is-" Uzume stuttered, her eyes flicking nervously from one spot in the room to another, trying with every ounce of her being to think up an excuse.

"Ma'am. I think I know what happened." Danny appeared in one of the doorways and walked up to both of them.

"Mrs. Kelsey, this does not concern you. Please, go sit down." The head nurse snapped at the elderly woman. Danny scowled and stood her ground.

"I will not let you yell at poor Uzume for something that is not her fault. I think I know what happened." Uzume peeked at Danny from the corner of her eyes, wondering what on Earth the woman was up to. She just knew that Goku had to be involved as well. Maybe even Vegeta. Jeez, these old people were gonna get her thrown in jail!

"Well, then. By all means, please lend us your explanation Mrs. Kelsey." The fat head-nurse sniffed impatiently and stared at Danny, as if to threaten her. Danny, was not a sheep. She stared right back.

"I overheard a couple of the other nurses talking the other day. They thought that the bottles you are holding were empty, as they were not on the shelf. However, Uzume had simply taken the initiative to give out the medicine herself that day and so, you see, she had the bottles. One of the nurses called in an order of new pills, not knowing that Uzume had the original bottles." Uzume looked up at the head-nurse hopefully. She noticed a spike of black hair from behind the wide nurse. Goku! She watched as he slipped two bottles of pills onto the top shelf of the medicine storage and sneak out of the room. 'Please, oh please, oh please buy it… you fat old hag…' Uzume prayed silently.

"Well, I still don't see how that explains why these two bottles are-" The head nurse began. Danny cut her off mid-sentence as soon as she saw that Goku was no longer in the room. 'Thank God this stupid room has two exits.' 

"I'm not finished. As I was saying, the nurses started using the freshly ordered pills instead of the old ones. Most likely, they were unaware that there were extra bottles. In a busy place like this, I imagine it's hard to keep track of such things." Danny finished, her face flushed. The head nurse turned and looked through the shelves. She plucked the two bottles from the shelf that Goku had just placed there. "See, I'm sure those bottles are nearly empty. Now please don't harass poor, dear Uzume. She works very hard. And has always taken the greatest care of her patients. I should know. She takes care of me."

"Is this what happened, Miss Kohjoh?" The head nurse asked, looking at Uzume as though she wanted to fry the girl with her very gaze. Uzume nodded quickly. The head nurse looked at one bottle of pills, then the other before scowling once more and placing them all back on the shelf. "Very well, but see to it that no more little 'mix-ups' occur, or I'll have your job, Miss Kohjoh." With that, the nurse brushed past Danny and waddled back into her office.

Danny and Uzume stared at each other in silence before Uzume could take it no longer and ran over to the older woman. They hugged each other, giggling a little.

"You saved my job! Possibly saved me from jail! I think I love you!" They pulled away just as Goku walked in and grabbed Uzume in what could only be described as a bear hug.

"Did it work? It did, didn't it!?" Goku smiled.

"Yes, but it's not gonna matter much if you squeeze the life outta me!" Uzume laughed. Goku finally released her and she looked from Goku to Danny. "How on Earth did you guys manage that?"

"Vegeta's idea. I saw the nurse and knew at once what had happened. I didn't know what to do, I was so worried for you. For once in my life… I was at a complete loss. I told Vegeta what happened and he came up with the idea, just like that." Danny snapped her fingers to emphasize the point. 

"You mean he actually let you in his room? He won't even let me go in to check on him." Uzume said.

"Well, no. He didn't even listen at first. But I told him anyway. I think he might've actually been worried about you." 

"I've made friends with a couple of the other nurses," Goku said, "They gave me 2 bottles of aspirin after I explained what was happening. I had to sneak into that big lady's office to get the labels for our pills. I coulda been sent to old people prison!" Uzume laughed again and walked out of the storage room with her two friends.

"I'm going to go say thank you to Vegeta." She said and began walking down the hallway to his room. "Thanks so much, you guys!" Uzume called. Goku and Danny looked at each other and frowned.

"She doesn't know…" Danny trailed off. Goku sighed and held Danny's hand.

"You don't know yet, either…" He replied.

***

Vegeta opened his eyes when he heard the knock at his door. He knew it was Uzume… "Coming to say 'thank you'." He said aloud. "You may enter." Uzume slipped into the room, smiling. She clicked the door shut behind her and sat down in a chair next to Vegeta's bed.

"I… just came to say thanks. Danny told me what you did. I really appreciate it." 

"You're welcome." He replied, averting his gaze to the window.

"Excuse me? Did you just say 'you're welcome'? 'Cause I thought I heard-" Uzume looked at him, surprised, but still smiling. Vegeta scowled and shook his head.

"Oh, shut-up, woman. We're even now. You helped me save my pride, so I helped you save your job. We'll leave it at that." He coughed a little and rolled over. "Go away… and tell Kakarotto and the other woman to leave me alone for awhile. They keep coming in here." Uzume stood up and placed her arms around Vegeta before he realized what she was doing.

"We're worried about you, that's all. You mean a lot to us, even if you are a crabby ol' man." She withdrew and walked back to the door before he could yell at her. "Just remember that… you'll be very much missed, Vegeta." Vegeta was about to reply with a sarcastic comment about all this 'sentimental rubbish', but Uzume was already gone, and he was alone once more. He sighed and rolled onto his back again as the pain returned. He refused to cry out, though, and allowed the familiar sharp, burning pain to course through his body. As he closed his eyes, a figure appeared to him once more. The same spiky hair, the slight beard… the saiyan armor…

"F-father…" He called to the figure. "Father… I…" The worst of the attack hit him suddenly and he was forced into unconsciousness. "…father…"

***

Goku and Danny were sitting in the entertainment room when Uzume came back to them. She was going to get back to work, but Goku called her over.

"What is it? I have to get back to work, or your brilliant rescue won't mean much…" Goku smiled.

"I know… but I gotta tell you guys something. I know Vegeta won't… but I want you to be prepared." He motioned for Uzume to sit. 

"Prepared for… what?" Danny looked at him worriedly.

"Guys… We're not gonna be here much longer. I can tell. Vegeta's been in bed all day, and he wouldn't let that happen unless he was in a lot of pain." He looked at Danny who refused to return his gaze.

"How can you say that?" She asked, staring at the floor. "How can you tell us this? We already knew." She said, almost angrily. Goku shook his head.

"It's not like it was before. We'll be lucky to make it through tomorrow." He said solemnly.

"But you're not having any symptoms." Uzume argued.

"It doesn't hit me until night. I dunno why, but I'm pretty much in that same condition Vegeta is. Maybe it's because I had the disease before… but there's a constant ache…" He rubbed his chest and sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't wanna make you guys-"

"Stop it… just stop it…" Danny finally looked up at him. "First you have to tell us this, and then you say 'I'm sorry'? Like it's your fault. Do you have to make me feel worse?"

"I didn't mean to…"

"No more. I can't take this. I can't handle losing any more people. My husband is gone… my children… they never visit. I have no one. What will I do without you and Vegeta? I never got to…" Danny drew a shaky breath. "I never got to say…" 

"It's okay, Danny… there's still time. And he needs to know now more than ever." Uzume cut her off and briefly hugged the older woman.

"I thought I should tell you." Goku looked at her, his eyes shiny with tears. "I never meant to make you more upset. I just wanted you to know…" 

"I know… I'm sorry, Goku… thank you for telling me… us." Danny looked at him and tried to smile, but only managed to make her lips quiver a bit.

"I… I have to get to work…" Uzume said softly and stood. She wasn't crying, but her eyes betrayed the loss she felt already. The two seniors nodded and also stood.

"I'm going to rest awhile…" Danny said and began shuffling miserably down the hallway. Goku stood behind, watching them go. 

"It's always like this…" he said to himself and sat back down on the couch. "Why does dyin' gotta be so tough…"

***

A/N- Well, it just gets worse and worse doesn't it? This chapter was the result of boredom, and once again… it was awful. My writing seems to be deteriorating or something. *sigh* Anyway, review with your comments and suggestions. I pretty much know how I want the ending scene to be, but if you've got any ideas I'll take them into consideration before I write it. ^_~ Ja ne!


	9. You're still with me You always will be

Two Retirees

Chapter 9

***

Danny did not go to her room. She could not. It felt empty. Everything felt empty. Instead, she slipped into Vegeta's room without a sound and sat down at the desk once more. Vegeta was asleep, she saw, so there was no worries of getting yelled at. With a long, sorrowful sigh, she rested her head on the desk and watched the shaky rise and fall of Vegeta's chest under the covers. Even in his sleep, he was in pain. Tears pricked her at her vision, blurring the white outline of the bed sheets.

"Oh, Vegeta… I know I have to let you go… How can I say goodbye to another person? I know we didn't get along… at all really." She whispered softly into the dark room. "But I still care for you… I think I may love you. I don't know why. Maybe I'm just an old fool. I feel like a lovesick teenager." She laughed a little. "Didn't think that would ever happen. I guess I'm lonely. That's the only explanation." Vegeta mumbled something incoherent and rolled to his left side. Danny could now look into his face. "I bet you were even more handsome when you were young." She walked to him and placed her hand on his cheek. "At least you still have all that hair. I bet any other man here would kill just to have that much." Danny laughed softly again and brushed her hand affectionately through Vegeta's thick black hair. "Please wake up. I have to tell you… before you go. I want you to know…" 

"Father…" Vegeta moaned suddenly, startling Danny. He rolled restlessly to his right side and moaned again. Sweat began to bead on his forehead and across his body, making his pajamas cling to his skin. 

"Vegeta… are you all right?" Danny shook his shoulder gently, hoping to wake him. He remained asleep, however and the 'nightmare' only seemed to get worse. Danny shook him harder. "Wake up, Vegeta! Wake up!" When Vegeta did wake up, he sat up so quickly that Danny was nearly knocked to the floor. He was grasping his chest, wheezing, his eyes darting wildly about the room. His gaze finally settled on Danny who was watching him worriedly.

"Wh-what… are you doing here, woman? How…" He shook his head as though to clear his thoughts. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see if you were awake… I'll go. I didn't mean to bother you… you looked like you were having a nightmare."

"No… not a nightmare… and sit back down, woman. I have to tell you something…" He looked away from her, suddenly finding the sheets very interesting. Danny sat down, rather surprised that he had asked her to stay.

"What is it?"

"Listen to me… you will never tell anyone what I am going to say. My memory has been lost to those who were supposed to carry on my name, and I do not want to be thought of by humans when I am gone. Do you understand?"

"Yes, of course. You have my word. But, what do you-"

"Silence… I am not finished. I don't expect you to understand much of what I say, after all, you're only a pathetic human yourself." Danny scowled at the same moment Vegeta smirked and he continued. "You say you want to know me… but you picked a bad time to show interest. I will be gone tomorrow."

"But-" Danny began only to be silenced once more by a look from Vegeta.

"I will not talk in circles… so I'll be blunt. I'm not human. I am a prince. Of the planet Vegeta." Danny cocked an eyebrow and smirked sarcastically.

"Oh, so you had a planet named after you? I always knew you had an ego."

"Stupid human. I expected no better comment from you. But I am truthful. I was raised a warrior after the destruction of my planet and the death of my planet. As was Kakarotto. Though his past is quite different from mine, we share the same heritage. He is a low-classed warrior… but has surpassed me in strength many times…" Vegeta looked away, towards the window and sighed. "We were the strongest in the universe once. We lived for battle and nothing else. I don't think you'd remember the Cell games. No… that was long before your time." He looked back at Danny, who was shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"Vegeta…"

"Shut-up, woman. You wanted to hear my past. I am trying to tell it to you! You should be honored that I'd share this with a human like you…" He closed his eyes as a wave of pain rolled through him. It passed. "I have not… I… am not like you. We share pride. More dignity than others." He breathed deeply as the pain subsided momentarily. "But nothing else binds us. My wife… we shared the same stubborn streak. But she is gone."

"You had a wife?" Danny asked, surprised.

"Yes, and children. Two of them. They are gone."

"You outlived your children? How… were they sick?"

"No, it is one of the curses of my race. I used to think it a blessing to age so slowly. So many years to continue… so much more time to fight. But, when my age caught up with me. It was fast. Kakarotto carried the disease from his youth. And during one of our battles, somehow or another, I caught it. There was a cure for it. I was saved from death the first time around by taking the medicine. It lay dormant in our bodies for years. Age brings weakness, and we required daily doses of a lighter medication to keep the disease from coming to the surface and eating away at our hearts."

"What… what does it feel like?" Danny asked. "The disease, I mean." Vegeta smirked again.

"Feels like pulling at your chest from every direction with fish hooks. And in that pain there is a feeling of someone squeezing your heart with barbed wire. I think that pretty much describes it… It affects all the muscles as well. Which explains this weakness." He opened and closed his fist to punctuate the point.

"You do how all of this sounds to me. It's not the easiest thing to believe." Danny looked into his eyes. Dark onyx pools, though not quite as deep and clear as they used to be.

"I didn't think you would believe me so easily. I don't much care. You wanted to know me, or so you said. I provided the information. Kakarotto will tell you the same thing. I know you trust him. And if you are thinking we are both senile, then Uzume will confirm. She comes from a long line of fighters. Her family has told her of us." 

"Vegeta, I… do not doubt you. I don't think you're senile. Though I'm not to sure about myself." She smiled even as tears built in her eyes again. "And I thank you for sharing that with me. I really do. And I know…" She stopped and wiped at her eyes. "I know you are leaving me. The world will be much poorer without you among us." She looked at him. "I will miss you. And even if it means little to you- I will always remember you." She sniffled a little. "I will never forget you. Your memory will be with me." Danny stood up walked to Vegeta's side and placed her arms around him briefly before he could push her away. Vegeta stiffened slightly, but did not attempt to pull away. 

"I'm not dead yet, woman. You sound like you're talking to a corpse already." Vegeta said quietly. Danny pulled back just enough to look at him before starting to sob. She hugged him earnestly this time, resting her head against his shoulder, not caring much for her pride anymore. 

"I can't lose anyone else… I… I can't." Vegeta sighed and closed his eyes. True, he had softened over the years, but his well of patience was as small as it had ever been.

"I did not mean to make you blubber all over me, woman." Reluctantly, Danny released him.

"I'm sorry…" She stood up, brushing the wrinkles from her shirt. Vegeta shook his head and smirked.

"So am I…"

"What?" 

"Nothing. I want to be alone…" He said. Danny nodded and walked to the door. Just as she was about to close it behind her, Vegeta spoke again.

"Thank you." Came the quiet, gruff voice.

"You're welcome." Danny replied and clicked the door shut quietly.

***

Later that night…

***

"Woman, what are you doing?" Vegeta sat up in bed as Uzume came through the door.

"I wanted to ask you if we could move Goku's bed in here… He isn't doing to good, Vegeta." She told him hurriedly, her voice breaking at almost every other word form sheer exhaustion.

"Why in here?"

"Don't you want to see him before…" She trailed off. "He said he has to talk to you… and he can't really get out of bed right now."

"Fine." Vegeta answered, running his hand through his hair. Uzume motioned to two workers in the hallway and moments later a hospital bed, containing Goku, was brought in.

"I… coulda walked in here… you guys." Vegeta heard Goku as the workers situated the bed next to Vegeta's own. Uzume nodded to the two workers and they left the room.

"Guys…" She looked to both of them. "I love you guys… Don't… don't forget that."

"Woman…" Vegeta scowled halfheartedly as Uzume exited the room as well. Vegeta turned enough to look at his long time rival… and long time friend.

"What is so important that it could not wait until morning, Kakarotto?" 

"I guess this is it, then?" Goku replied. "Sorry to wake you up. But… I didn't… I didn't wanna be alone, ya know?" Vegeta nodded. "This isn't like all the other times… kinda pathetic… but I'm not as confident this time. I wish…"

"That we could have one last battle." They said at the same time. 

"I'll kick your ass in the afterlife." Vegeta smirked.

"Heh… heh… you always say… say…" Goku trailed off, closing his eyes tightly as the pain became even more intense than ever before. Vegeta was feeling the pain also. If Goku was going tonight… then he would to.

"Kakarotto?" For a moment, Vegeta thought that Goku had already died, but he spoke.

"Piccolo? Vegeta… look… it's…" Vegeta looked to the end of the room, where Goku was staring, almost expecting to see the old green bean standing there. But of course, there was nothing.

"Yes, Kakarotto. I see him. He's as ugly as ever." Goku smiled a little and became quiet. He was silent for so long that Vegeta laid down again and was beginning to drift off to sleep.

"Vegeta." 

"What is it, Kakarotto?"

"I don't want to go alone…" Goku stretched his arm toward Vegeta. The Saiyan Prince stared at the hand that had saved so many before grasping it in his own. 

"Don't be such a baby." He replied, feeling the same heavy feeling in his chest that had plagued him for years. Not the result of the disease… but borne totally of sadness. Vegeta stared at the ceiling. 'Just wait a moment Kakarotto…' he thought. 'I have one last thing to do.' Forcing the last of his dwindling power together, Vegeta stretched his thoughts to Danny, who was probably asleep.

__

Thank you… Danielle. You will not be forgotten either. 

***

In her room, Danny sat up in bed. Her head was hurting a little… and she could have sworn she heard Vegeta… but he…

"NO!"

***

"See ya, Vegeta." Goku squeezed his friend's hand briefly. His strength was leaving. Vegeta closed his eyes as he felt Goku's hand slip limply from his own. He looked to the bed next to his own. It was empty. The imprint of Goku's form on the sheets was the only evidence that someone had been there.

"I am coming… Kakarotto…" Vegeta did not open his eyes. "I am coming, Bulma…" He felt smaller now, and the darkness behind his eyelids seemed deeper somehow. "Father…" Vegeta realized that the pain in his chest was leaving him. 'Where will I go?' He thought, but it was getting harder to hold onto any sort of thought. 'Will I really be with everyone?' He would have felt a slight sense of fear of not knowing, but Vegeta could feel nothing now… He took in one last shuddering breath as a bright, encompassing light broke through the darkness and Vegeta saw his father. He walked to the man he had longed to see for so many years. He could see Kakarotto in the distance… and his family…but… Somewhere far behind him, he heard a voice…

"Goodbye, Vegeta… I love you."

And Vegeta remembered…

And he smiled…

***

FIN.

A/N- Well, that's it. I really thought I'd have another chapter besides this one, but it just seemed… well, right this way. I like the ending a lot. I hope all you readers do too. I have really appreciated your reviews. ^^ And I'm glad I finished the story. I'll be posting another one soon. Review and tell me what you think. ^^ ~~ Uzume


End file.
